


Надежда

by Yozhik



Series: Алфавитный цикл по Diablo [13]
Category: Diablo II
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Надежда

Было бы кому слушать – хорошая вышла бы сказка на ночь; но в Цитадели Сестёр детей отродясь не бывало; так что она рассказывает истории сама себе, глядя в кузничный огонь.  
Истории о падении Сестёр, об отчаяньи – и надежде, она не была бы собой, если б забыла об этом, может, она единственная помнила всегда. О парне, что шёл по следам Странника: смешной он был, в жизни ничего, кроме родного Харрогата, не видел, так удивлялся равнинам и лесам.  
И теперь, когда он сказал, что Цитадель свободна, Андариэль мертва, надежда не напрасна; только теперь Чарси начинает чувствовать, как её сердце заполняет пустота и безнадежность.


End file.
